Snowdrop
by Rexa Anne
Summary: Harapan membuat Kouki bertahan, hingga ia mampu menunggu cintanya yang hilang untuk kembali pulang Dibuat untuk meramaikan #EnProAkaFuri #RiriButuhAsupan #MPregOrOmegaverse Warn: Yaoi, MPreg, AU!


**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning :** **slight OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, Yaoi, Mpreg, OC dan AU** (only for this story) **. Dalam fanfiksi ini hubungan sesama jenis sudah dianggap bisa diterima oleh khalayak umum. Sebagian dari pria memiliki keunikan dalam tubuh mereka yang memungkin mereka untuk bisa mengandung anak mereka sendiri. Dalam cerita ini Akashi dan Furihata tidak mengenal Momoi, Aomine dan Kise.**

 **Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Erangan kesakitan memenuhi udara di ruangan bercat putih pucat. Menyesakan bagi setiap telinga yang mendengarnya. Menimbulkan simpati dan juga belas kasihan. Namun di sana sebuah perjuangan terus berjalan seirama dengan harapan yang membuncah.

"Sedikit lagi, Akashi-san. Kepala bayinya sudah mulai terlihat. Bernapaslah yang panjang dan kuat, lalu kau harus mendorong sekuat tenaga. Kau mengerti kan?"

Akashi Kouki, pria muda yang sedang berjuang di ruang bersalin salah satu rumah sakit di daerah pinggiran Tokyo itu mengangguk sembari terengah-engah. Ia sudah kepayahan. Pengihatannya sudah terasa mengabur, ia nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tak terbayangkan.

Namun ia tak ingin menyerah. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pegangan ranjang tempatnya berada saat ini. Berdoa di dalam hati, ia membesarkan hatinya untuk bertahan. Ia harus kuat, ia bisa melakukan ini. Demi apa pun, ia harus bertahan demi anaknya yang sebentar lagi akan lahir ke dunia. Anaknya yang begitu ia kasihi dan ia cintai. Anaknya yang selama ini diperjuangkannya.

Sang dokter memberi aba-aba pada Kouki, yang segera direspon Kouki dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Seorang perawat menghapus bulir-bulir peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya, menyekanya dengan hati-hati sambil memberikan dukungan untuk memberi semangat pada Kouki. Kouki mendorong dengan kuat, ikut berteriak dalam prosesnya. Meneriakan nama sang buah hati.

"TSUKAAASSAAAAAA!"

Dan jerit tangis dari bayi mungil pun pecah dan menggema di ruangan itu. Kouki bisa melihatnya. Bayinya, anaknya. Selamat. Ia berhasil melahirkannya. Sang dokter segera memberitahukan Kouki mengenai keadaan bayi yang kemudian diketahui berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu padanya. Di tengah kelelahan yang menderanya, di tengah keletihan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya serasa lumpuh, Kouki bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ atas kelahiran sang putra.

Tangan Kouki terulur, hendak menggapai bayinya. Masih merah, penuh dengan darah. Namun tak menghalanginya untuk memeluk si kecil, yang begitu ia rindukan kehadirannya selama 9 bulan terakhir ini. Sang dokter mendekat dan memberikan bayinya. Membantunya untuk menggendong bayinya sendiri.

"Ia tampan sepertimu, Akashi-san. Sehat dan kuat."

Perkataan sang dokter membuat wajah Kouki yang pucat kembali berseri-seri. Bayinya sempurna. Tak bercacat, tak bercela. Kouki membelai rambut merah sang buah hati. Hatinya seakan ditusuk sembilu kala dirinya ingat pada seseorang di sana, yang mewariskan warna cantik yang pernah mencabik-cabik hatinya, pada Tsukasa-nya.

Air matanya meleleh. Bukan, bukan karena ia membenci kenyataan bahwa Tsukasa mewarisi sebagian besar gen dari ayahnya. Tidak. Namun kenyataan bahwa Tsukasa adalah buah hati mereka membuatnya begitu bahagia, hingga tak mampu menahan luapan rasa haru yang merangkul hatinya.

Kouki menyerahkan bayinya kepada para perawat untuk dibersihkan terlebih dahulu sementara ia juga menerima perawatan lanjutan pasca melahirkan. Hatinya berbisik lirih.

'Sei … Tsukasa sudah lahir. Buah hati kita, anak kita….'

ooOoOoOoo

 **Rexa Anne presented**

 **.**

 **A KnB Fanfiction**

 **(Akashi Seijuurou X Furihata Kouki)**

 **Dibuat untuk meramaikan #EnProAkaFuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Snowdrop**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ooOoOoOoo

 _Snowdrop…_

 _Tumbuh kala tiada harapan yang tersisa_

 _Bertahan kala badai salju menerpa_

 _Kaulah snowdrop_

 _Yang terindah dari segala keindahan yang ada_

 _Kebahagiaan kecil yang memberikan makna_

 _Bagi hidupku yang hampa_

ooOoOoOoo

.

Kautahu waktu terus berlalu. Detik yang berganti. Menit yang berlari. Jam yang terus berjalan tanpa henti. Hari-hari yang berlalu, bulan dan tahun yang senantiasa bergerak maju. Meninggalkan kenangan di masa lalu dan terus menyambut masa depan yang ada di depan mata. Tak sedikit pun melambat, atau memilih untuk mempercepat. Semuanya berjalan konstan. Namun relativitas yang berlaku membuat setiap kita merasakan jangka waktu yang berbeda. Bagi mereka yang sedang menunggu maka lima tahun adalah waktu yang begitu lama. Sementara bagi mereka yang menikmati berjalannya kehidupan, lima tahun adalah waktu yang singkat.

Kouki merasakannya. Relativitas waktu yang membuatnya tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur kepada Kami-sama. Tak ada sedetik pun dari lima tahun yang sudah terlewat yang dilupakan olehnya. Ia mengingat semuanya, setiap detiknya.

Saat-saat Tsukasa hadir di hidupnya. Membawakan angin segar dalam kehampaan yang melanda dirinya. Dirinya yang sudah nyaris putus asa. Dirinya yang sudah tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Namun Tsukasa adalah harapan kecil yang dimilikinya. Bintang harapan yang membuatnya bangkit dari segala keterpurukannya dan memampukannya menjalani hari-harinya yang berat.

Bintang kecilnya itu telah menginjak usia lima tahun pada awal musim panas tahun ini.

Kini mereka kembali memasuki awal musim terberat di sepanjang hidup Kouki, musim dingin yang terasa panjang. Namun Kouki tetap bersyukur. Bersyukur karena Tsukasa ada bersama dengannya. Bukankah semua ini terasa begitu ajaib?

"—pa … Papa … Papa!"

Kouki tersentak dari lamunannya. Tersenyum lembut pada putranya yang memasang raut khawatir. Hari telah beranjak senja saat itu. Matahari telah tergelincir ke ufuk barat.

Udara pun mulai semakin dingin.

"Ya, Nak?"

"Papa kenapa melamun?"

"Ah, tidak. Papa cuma teringat waktu Tsukasa masih kecil. Waktu itu Tsukasa menangis kencang sekali. Sampai membuat para perawat dan dokter yang membantu Papa terkejut."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya." Sebelah tangan Kouki mengacak helai merah mahkota kepala sang anak. "Tsukasa mau makan apa buat nanti malam?"

"Mau _omurice_ buatan Papa!"

"Baiklah, satu _omurice_ buat Tsukasa _Ouji-sama_."

Tsukasa mengangguk dengan mata yang berbinar senang. Kouki menyentil hidung sang anak lalu mengajak Tsukasa kembali pulang ke rumah mereka. Sepanjang jalan Tsukasa berceloteh tentang apa saja yang dilihatnya. Maro-chan, kucing belang tiga milik tetangga mereka yang sering berkeliaran di taman yang memang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Atau mengenai Mio, anak perempuan yang suka memberi Tsukasa permen stroberi miliknya. Atau mengenai enaknya _omurice_ kesukaannya.

Kouki menanggapi celotehan sang anak semampunya. Karena ada kalanya Kouki sendiri tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan si buah hati. Tak lama mereka pun tiba di rumah mereka, di sebuah kompleks apartemen sederhana yang berada di perbatasan antara Tokyo dan Kanagawa.

Setiap hari, jika Kouki sedang bekerja, Tsukasa akan dititipkan di sebuah _days care_ yang berlokasi sekitar 700 meter dari apartemen mereka. Lalu sekitar pukul tiga sore, Kouki akan menjemput Tsukasa dari sana dan mereka bisa pulang bersama. Setelah Kouki menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang kasir di sebuah _konbini_ , yang berada tak jauh dari taman bermain, yang juga berada dekat dengan tempat tinggal mereka.

Saat libur, Kouki akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Tsukasa. Melakukan apa saja yang Tsukasa inginkan. Bermain bersama, berbelanja bersama, memasak bersama, atau hanya berbaring di rerumputan dan menikmati guyuran sinar mentari di taman. Atau menemaninya bermain ayunan seperti pada sore yang dingin ini.

Tsukasa adalah anak yang menyenangkan. Bahkan para _sensei_ yang menjaganya di _days care_ sangat kagum dengan kemandirian yang dimiliki bocah berambut merah itu. Kouki tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari para _sensei_ itu dan menyimpannya dalam hati.

Kadang tanpa sadar, Kouki sempat berpikir bahwa semua itu diwariskan dari ayah Tsukasa, satu-satunya orang yang Kouki cintai, Seijuurou. Tak hanya perawakannya saja yang mirip, tapi juga bagaimana sikap dan cara berpikir Tsukasa—yang berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya—sama persis dengan sikap dan cara berpikir Seijuurou. Kouki hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk hidup sang buah hati.

Kouki menghela napas, melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kouki nyaris menjatuhkan pisau yang sedang dipegangnya begitu kepala mungil berambut merah itu tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah meja dapur. Tsukasa berdiri di atas kursi untuk menyamai tinggi Kouki yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat _omurice_. Wajah polos itu menatapnya dengan senyum manis menggemaskan terukir di sana. Duh, bagaimana mungkin Kouki bisa marah?

"Tsukasa! Jangan tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu. Papa jadi kaget."

Pipi gembil itu menggembung ditambah dengan bibir mungil yang mengerucut lucu. Protes. "Tsukasa tidak muncul tiba-tiba, Papa. Papa saja yang sedang melamun."

Kouki terhenyak. Ingin kesal tapi tidak jadi, malah kini ia sibuk menahan tawa karena tingkah sang anak yang lucu. Digaruknya belakang kepalanya dan cengiran khas terpampang di wajahnya. "Wah, jadi ini salah Papa, begitu?"

Kepala merah itu mengangguk. Kouki terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, Papa yang kalah. Sekarang mau bantu Papa memotong sosis?"

Tsukasa menganggukkan kepalanya. Kouki menyuruhnya menunggu, ia pun kembali dengan membawa celemek kecil untuk dipasangkan pada Tsukasa. Kouki menyerahkan pisau yang sedang dipegangnya pada Tsukasa, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Tsukasa dan mencontohkan caranya memotong sosis-sosis tersebut.

"Bisa?"

Tsukasa mengangguk. Kouki menepuk pelan puncak kepala Tsukasa.

"Papa mengocok telurnya dulu ya?"

Dan mereka pun memasak bersama.

ooOoOoOoo

"Kau yakin kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu berasal?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir wanita muda berambut merah jambu itu membuat sosok pria muda itu tersenyum simpul. Begitu menawan.

"Aku punya bintangku di sana. Aku tak akan tersesat selama ia masih menyinari hatiku."

"Tapi kau sudah pergi begitu lama."

Kepala bermahkota merah delima itu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, itu benar. Mungkin dia sudah memiliki bintang lain sebagai pengganti diriku. Tapi, aku tetap ingin kembali padanya. Dia satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan sampai akhir. Asalkan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, asalkan aku bisa melihat senyum di wajahnya sekali saja. Itu sudah cukup, Satsuki."

"Sei…."

Tangan wanita muda itu sudah terulur hendak memeluk si pria muda. Namun si pria sudah berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju bibir pantai. Angin malam menggoyangkan syal rajutan yang melingkari leher mereka masing-masing.

"Terima kasih buat segalanya, Satsuki. Terima kasih sudah percaya dan tidak menyerah terhadap diriku."

Senyum manis pun tersungging di wajah cantiknya. "Kami bersyukur kami bisa menolongmu, Sei. Daiki dan Ryouta lebih berhak mendapatkan rasa terima kasih darimu dibandingkan aku. Mereka yang meyakinkanku bahwa kau masih bisa bertahan. Kau sungguh beruntung, Sei."

Seijuurou berbalik menghadap pada wanita itu. "Akan kusampaikan saat bertemu mereka."

Keduanya bertukar senyum. "Keretamu akan berangkat pukul 07:00. Daiki dan Ryouta yang akan mengantarmu ke stasiun besok pagi."

"Terima kasih, Satsuki."

"Apa Sei masih ingin berada di sini?" anggukan pelan menjawab pertanyan Satsuki, "kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, Sei. Jangan terlalu lama berada di luar. Meski kini kau sudah sembuh total, kau tetap harus berhati-hati. Dan jangan sampai terlambat, Sei."

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kemblai menatap ke arah lautan luas yang membentang di hadapannya. Satsuki berlalu dari sana, menyusuri pasir putih untuk menuju ke rumah yang ditempatinya bersama sepupunya.

Angin malam mengacak kasar helai rambut sewarna delima itu. Seijuurou memejamkan matanya. Bersyukur karena Kami-sama masih memberikannya waktu dan kesempatan untuk hidup. seijuurou masih berpikir bahwa semua ini mimpi, tapi ia tahu semua ini begitu nyata. Bahkan perasaan rindu yang kian membuncah seiring ingatannya yang kembali membuat dadanya begitu sesak. Penuh dengan luapan emosi.

Lima tahun yang lalu pesawat yang ditumpanginya untuk menuju ke China mengalami kecelakaan. Seijuurou tak begitu ingat dengan kejadian itu, yang masih ia ingat adalah seruan dari awak kabin pesawat agar seluruh penumpang mengenakan pelampung dan duduk dengan tenang di kursi masing-masing. Setelah itu terdengar suaranya memekakkan telinga dan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan membuat Seijuurou menutup matanya.

Ia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di pantai Hataka, Fukuoka oleh Daiki, sepupu Satsuki. Ia segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia koma, dan begitu ia tersadar, 2 tahun telah berlalu. Sempat mengalami amnesia juga menderita luka yang cukup parah di sekujur tubuhnya, termasuk mengalami patah tulang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Namun setelah menjalani terapi, keadaan Seijuurou berangsur-angsur membaik. Dan perlahan-lahan ingatannya pun kembali. Dengan bantuan Daiki, Ryouta dan Satsuki, Seijuurou akhirnya dapat mengumpulkan biaya untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Kembali ke pelukan pasangan hidupnya. Koukinya yang tercinta.

Perlahan iris merah itu menampakkan pesonanya dari balik kelopak mata yang tadinya terpejam. Seijuurou sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia pasti bisa menemukan kembali keluarga kecilnya. Bersama Kouki, cukuplah sudah hidupnya. Ia tidak perlu hal lainnya lagi.

"Kouki … tunggulah, aku akan segera kembali padamu…."

ooOoOoOoo

Kouki terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya dan napas yang terengah payah. Mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantui malam-malamnya. Kouki bereingsut memeluk lututnya, mencoba menghentikan tremor yang mereajai tubuhnya.

Ketakutan yang selama ini berhasil diatasinya kembali membuatnya merasa cemas. Netra coklatnya bergulir ke arah nakas. Tempat ia memajang foto kekasih hatinya, suaminya, Akashi Seijuurou. Musim dingin lima tahun yang lalu kebahagiaannya terengut saat berita mengenai kecelakaan pesawat yang ditumpangi Seijuurou memenuhi seluruh _headline_ berita.

Sejak saat itu, tak ada kabar mengenai keberadaan Seijuurou. Kouki tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang dibawa oleh petugas kepolisian yang mengabarkan duka itu langsung kepadanya. Ia rapuh, ia terpuruk. Bahkan ia belum sempat memberitahukan pada suaminya mengenai keberadaan calon bayi mereka yang tengah tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam perutnya.

Kini ia sudah pasrah. Pemakaman resmi bagi Seijuurou telah dilangsungkan begitu tiga bulan setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi tidak ada juga kabar dari keberadaan Seijuurou. Kouki menghadirinya bersama ayah mertuanya, dan segera setelahnya ia tak ada kembali ke rumahnya. Memilih menyendiri di daerah Hachioji. Sesekali sang ayah mertua ataupun keluarga Kouki datang untuk mengunjunginya dan si kecil Tsukasa. Berkat dukungan dari keluarganya itulah membuat Kouki mampu bertahan dan membesarkan Tsukasa sendirian.

Ketukan di pintu membuat Kouki tersentak. Disibaknya selimutnya lalu ia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Di depan pintu Tsukasa sedang mengusap-usap matanya yang memerah karena masih mengantuk. Kouki berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi putranya.

"Tsukasa? Kenapa?"

Tsukasa menghambur ke pelukan Kouki. Bermanja-manja di sana. "Aku mau tidur sama Papa."

"Tumben."

Tsukasa melepaskan pelukannya, netra coklat yang merupakan kembaran dari netra Kouki itu mengerjap. Tsukasa menundukan kepalanya. Kouki mengacak pelan helai merah rambut Tsukasa.

"Mau cerita sama, Papa?"

Tsukasa mengangguk. Kouki menggendong Tsukasa dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Dibaringkannya tubuh anaknya ke atas ranjangnya sebelum menyelimutinya hingga ke lehernya. Kouki masuk kembali ke dalam selimut. Bergabung bersama Tsukasa lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Tsukasa dengan penuh sayang.

"Jadi?"

Tsukasa beringsut mendekat pada Kouki. "Aku bermimpi, Pa. mimpinya aneh."

"Aneh?"

Tsukasa mengangguk. "Aku bermimpi ada seseorang yang mirip denganku, Pa. Orang itu mengajakku bermain bersama dengan Papa."

Kouki merasa tertohok kala mendengarkan Tsukasa bercerita. Ya, yang merindukan sosok hangat Seijuurou bukan hanya ia seorang. Anak mereka, Tsukasa, yang meski pun belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan sang ayah juga merindukan Seijuurou. Tanpa sadar likuid bening mengalir membasahi pipi Kouki.

Jemari mungil terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang kini telah menganak sungai. Tsukasa bangkit dari posisinya lalu memeluk Kouki.

"Papa … jangan menangis. Maafkan Tsukasa, Papa."

Kouki balas memeluk Tsukasa dengan erat, membawanya untuk kembali berbaring lagi. "Tidak, Nak. Ini bukan salah Tsukasa. Papa hanya … sediki—err, banyak … merindukan Ayahmu."

"Ayah, orangnya seperti apa, Pa?"

"Dia—sebenarnya Tsukasa sangat mirip dengan Ayah. Masih ingat Papa cerita soal rambut Ayah?"

Tsukasa mengangguk. Kouki melanjutkan. "Tsukasa mirip sekali dengan Ayah. Dan Ayahmu, orangnya sangat baik. Meskipun kelihatannya ia seram dan tidak pedulian. Tapi Ayahmu memiliki hati yang hangat."

"Aku sayang Ayah dan Papa."

Kouki mengecup pipi gembil Tsukasa. "Tentu, Nak. Ayah juga—meski tidak bersama dengan kita, Papa tahu Ayah juga sangat menyayangi, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa mengangguk. Ia menguap lebar lalu menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Kouki. Kouki mengecup kening Tsukasa dengan penuh sayang.

"Oyasumi, Tsukasa."

"Oyasumi, Papa."

ooOoOoOoo

Stasiun Hakata cukup ramai di pagi hari. Ditemani oleh ketiga sahabatnya yang telah menolongnya, Seijuurou menanti di ruang tunggu stasiun. Tak lama kereta yang akan ditumpangi Seijuurou menuju ke Tokyo pun tiba. Seijuurou berterima kasih atas bantuan mereka selama ini. Ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum dan mereka pun mengucap salam perpisahan.

Seijuurou memasuki keretanya. Benaknya berujar, 'tunggu aku, Kouki. Aku akan mencarimu.'

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu kurang lebih selama hampir satu hari penuh itu tak membuat Seijuurou merasa letih. Setibanya di stasiun Tokyo, ia segera menuju ke rumah keluarga Furihata. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Kouki berada di daerah Tokyo. Bukan di Kyoto dimana mereka tinggal bersama sebelum kecelakaan itu menimpanya.

Ia sangat berharap Kouki-nya baik-baik saja.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia tiba di kediaman Furihata. Dengan hati-hati ia memencet bel di depan pagar. Seruan enerjik dari sang kakak ipar yang memintanya untuk menunggu dari _intercom_ membuat Seijuurou tersenyum. Ia menunggu dengan sabar.

Dan Naoki nyaris terpeleset saat menuju ke pintu pagar kala melihat sosok adik iparnya di sana. Ia menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ka-Kau?! Seijuurou?!"

"Halo, _Nii-san_. Apa kabar?"

Naoki tak menjawab salam Seijuurou, melainkan segera menubruk suami dari adiknya itu. Lalu ia menarik Seijuurou masuk ke dalam rumah. Kedua orangtua Kouki pun terkejut, sama halnya seperti Naoki barusan. Mereka bersyukur bahwa ternyata selama ini doa mereka, yang mengharapkan Seijuurou kembali, terkabul.

Mereka berbincang banyak. Seijuurou pun diminta untuk makan malam bersama mereka. kehangatan yang ada di keluarga Furihata membuat Seijuurou merasakan sedikit kenyamanan. Meski ia tahu pasti, tak ada hal yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan saat kembali berada dalam pelukan hangat Kouki-nya.

Keluarga Furihata mengatakan bahwa Kouki berada dalam kondisi yang sangat terpuruk saat mengetahui kecelakaan yang menimpa Seijuurou. Kouki begitu depresi sehingga memilih untuk tinggal di daerah Hachioji.

Mengetahui fakta tersebut membuat Seijuurou ingin segera menemui Kouki. Ia pun pamit pada keluarga Furihata untuk segera menuju ke Hachioji dan menemui Kouki. Naoki pun menawarkan bantuan karena jalur transportasi umum sudah tidak mungkin lagi digunakan berhubung waktu yang sudah beranjak semakin larut. Demi mempersingkat waktu, Seijuurou pun menerima tawaran itu. Malam itu juga, Seijuurou berangkat menuju ke Hachioji bersama Naoki.

ooOoOoOoo

"Kau yakin bisa—err, bukan maksudku untuk meremehkanmu, Seijuurou. Hanya saja ini mungkin cukup histeris jadinya. Kautahu Kouki bukan?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Tenang, _Nii-san_ tidak perlu khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Naoki tersenyum. "Senang melihatmu kembali, Seijuurou. Aku titip Kouki padamu. Tolong jangan membuatnya sedih seperti waktu itu. "

"Aku mengerti, _Nii-san_. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

Naoki menganggukkan kepalanya. Seijuurou keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan memasuki kompleks apartemen yang sudah sejak lima tahun yang lalu disewa oleh Kouki. Dari Naoki, Seijuurou mengetahui bahwa Kouki bekerja di konbini yang berlokasi tak jauh dari apartemen mereka sebagai kasir.

Langkah kakinya yang menapaki tangga begitu ringan hingga tak terasa ia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen yang disewa Kouki. Berdeham sebentar, Seijuurou pun menekan bel.

Kouki sudah mulai terlelap, kala dering bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Pelan-pelan ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, berusaha untuk tidak bergerak tiba-tiba hingga nantinya akan membuat Tsukasa terbangun. Kouki menguap lebar kala menuju ke ruang depan apartemennya. Perlahan diputarnya kunci pintu apartemennya, dan membukanya.

Dari balik pintu, sosok yang begitu dirindukannya tersenyum kepadanya. Kouki nyaris jatuh pingsan kalau saja Seijuurou tak segera menangkap tubuhnya yang seketika menjadi lemas seperti kehilangan tenaga. Pelukan hangat dan nada khawatir yang memanggilnya penuh sayang itu membuat Kouki tetap terjaga.

Likuid bening mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mata membuat selaput tipis yang membuat pandangan Kouki memburam. Kouki terisak di pelukan Seijuurou.

"Sei … Sei!" Kedua tangan Kouki membingkai wajah Seijuurou, netra coklatnya yang berkaca-kaca menuntut kejelasan.

Seijuurou memeluk erat Kouki, merengkuhnya seolah tiada hari esok. Wajah Kouki yang telah basah oleh air mata menjadi sasaran kecupan kerinduannya. Seijuurou menjauhkan diri guna menyapa Kouki dengan benar.

"Halo, Kouki. Aku pulang."

Kouki terisak saat menjawab, "Selamat datang, Sei." Lalu kembali memeluk erat Seijuurou.

Seijuurou membalas pelukan itu sembari mengecupi Kouki-nya sementara sebelah tangannya bermain di antara helai coklat rambut Kouki.

Keduanya tak mampu berbicara. Terlalu banyak emosi yang muncul bersamaan sehingga rasanya begitu sulit untuk diungkapkan. Perasaan mereka tersalurkan lewat bahasa tubuh mereka. Kouki melepaskan pelukannya. Jemari Seijuurou meraih dagu Kouki memosisikannya ke sebuah sudut dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke sana. Kouki memejamkan mata, kala bibir mereka bersatu dalam ciuman mesra yang penuh kerinduan.

Seijuurou memperdalam ciumannya, menyalurkan rasa frustrasi, ketakutannya, afeksinya, seluruh perasaannya. Kouki menyambut dengan penuh penerimaan. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Seijuurou melepaskan ciuman mereka kala paru-paru mereka mendesak akan kebutuhan oksigen. Ia mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir Kouki.

Kouki kembali memeluk erat Seijuurou. Seijuurou membiarkan Kouki memeluknya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh Kouki—menggendongnya—menuju ke sofa dan mendudukan Kouki di sana.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan, Sei … ini benar-benar kamu kan?"

Seijuurou kembali mengecupi wajah Kouki, keningnya, pelupuk matanya, pipinya, bibirnya. "Kau merasakannya kan? Ini nyata, Kou … ini bukan mimpi. Aku akhirnya bisa kembali padamu."

Kouki menganggukkan kepalanya. Jemarinya terangkat untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang meleleh ke pipinya. "Kau kembali padaku."

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti," ujarnya sembari membelai rambut Kouki, "maafkan aku tidak bisa segera menghubungimu. Ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan aku sangat bersyukur, di atas semua itu aku masih bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Kouki."

"Aku sangat bersyukur _Kami-sama_ memberikan kesempatan pada kita untuk berkumpul kembali. Aku ketakutan di sepanjang hidupku, merindukanmu, menginginkan kau kembali, Sei."

"Aku tahu, Kouki. Maafkan aku."

Kouki menggeleng. "Tidak, itu bukan salahmu, Sei. Itu bukan salahmu." Kouki kembali merengkuh Seijuurou, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Seijuurou.

"Kouki … terima kasih."

ooOoOoOoo

Tsukasa tersentak kala telapak tangannya yang mungil menyusuri ranjang di sebelahnya yang kosong. Netra sewarna batu permata amber itu seketika terbelalak. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri, menyisir ruang tidur itu untuk mencari sosok papanya.

"Papa?" panggilnya pelan.

Tsukasa menyingkap selimut yang menghangatkan dirinya. Kaki mungilnya menjejak di lantai kayu yang terasa dingin. Ia menuju ke luar.

"Papa?"

Tsukasa mendekat ke ruang depan. "Papa?"

Suara lirih itu membuat dua orang dewasa yang saat itu saling melepas rindu menoleh ke arah Tsukasa. Tiga pasang mata berbeda warna saling bersirobok, menimbulkan berjuta tanya, menciptakan berupa makna dalam dada.

Tsukasa melirik pada Kouki dan Seijuurou secara bergantian. Ragu berayun dalam nada suaranya kala ia memanggil Kouki.

"Papa?"

Kouki beranjak dari sofa, segera menghampiri replika mungil dari sang suami yang memandangi Seijuurou tak berkedip. "Ya, sayang?"

Tsukasa mengalihkan atensinya dari Seijuurou kepada Kouki. Lalu tubuh mungil Tsukasa maju untuk memeluk Kouki. Kouki menggendong Tsukasa dalam pelukannya.

"Papa?"

Kouki tersenyum, dikecupnya pipi gembil si bocah sebelum berbisik. "Itu Ayah, Nak. Tsukasa rindu ayah bukan?"

"A-yah?"

Kouki mengangguk. "Itu Ayah, Tsukasa. Ayah Seijuurou, Nak."

Seijuurou berangkat dari sofa dan menghampiri keduanya. Netra coklat Tsukasa yang merupakan kembaran dari netra coklat Kouki menatap lekat pada sosok yang sama persis dengannya itu. Tsukasa mengulurkan tangannya pada Seijuurou.

"Ayah?"  
Seijuurou menyambut uluran tangan putranya, lalu membawanya ke dalam gendongannya. Memeluknya dengan hati-hati. Tangan Tsukasa melingkari leher Seijuurou. Likuid bening ang mengalir di pipinya kembali mengkhianati usaha Kouki untuk tetap tegar di hadapan Seijuurou dan Tsukasa. Dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang selama ini hanya pernah menjadi nyata dalam mimpinya—Seijuurou menggendong buah hati mereka—membuat Kouki menjadi terharu.

Seijuurou dan Tsukasa menoleh, memandang Kouki dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Papa?"

"Kouki, ada apa?"

Kouki menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekati Seijuurou dan Tsukasa. "Tidak … tidak apa-apa. aku bahagia keluarga kecil kita bisa berkumpul lagi."

Seijuurou tersenyum, senyum menawan yang selalu membuat hati Kouki tertawan padanya. Sementara Tsukasa tertawa kecil, memperlihatkan barisan gigi susunya yang putih. Kouki merasa hidupnya begitu lengkap. Harapan yang dipercayainya selama ini membuatnya mampu bertahan hingga akhirnya saat yang dinantikannya tiba dan mendatangkan kebahagiaan untuknya dan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Malam semakin larut, nyaris beranjak menuju dini hari. Tsukasa kembali menguap lebar, Kouki dan Seijuurou saling berpandangan. Keduanya setuju untuk melanjutkan reuni mereka esok hari. Kouki mengamit lengan Seijuurou dan membimbingnya menuju ke kamar tidur. Seijuurou mengikuti dengan sambil menggendong putra mereka yang mulai terlelap.

Seijuurou membaringkan Tsukasa di tengah-tengah ranjang. Lalu Kouki membantu Seijuurou mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Seijuurou kembali mencium Kouki sebelum keduanya menaiki ranjang dan beranjak tidur.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Halo, minna-san! Apa kabar? Saya kembali dengan membawa fic yang baru. Kali ini mengangkat yang buat saya cukup berat, Mpreg.

Kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah fic Mpreg pertama yang saya buat dengan menampilkan adegan yang bikin saya sendiri merasa _nerveous_ berat. Ya, adegan itu adalah adegan dedek Kouki melahirkan Tsukasa. Saya deg-degan menulisnya. Tapi dengan bantuan dan mendapatkan saran dari teman-teman CAFEIN tersayang, saya bisa membuatnya. Terima kasih buat diskusi yang 'menyenangkan' sekaligus mendebarkan ya, minna!

Fic ini sebenarnya ditulis untuk sebuah challenge, EnPro, di CAFEIN, tapi sayangnya saya terlambat. Ada banyak kesibukan di RL yang membuat saya agak kesulitan mengatur waktu untuk menuliskan fic ini, ditambah lagi dengan PLN yang akhir-akhir ini tidak mau berbaik hati pada saya (Ya, di daerah saya sedang ada pemadaman listrik yang tiba-tiba sekali dan tidak terprediksi kapan dan berapa lama akan padam). Rasanya ingin menyerah.

Namun saya beryukur akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. asupan sedang sedikit sekali, saya sendiri pun merasa kering. Jadinya meski tidak bisa diikutkan ke dalam challenge paling tidak fic ini bisa menghibur teman-teman sekalian yang membutuhkan asupan. Saya berharap saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi. Maafkan segala kekurangan yang ada di dalam fic ini.

Ah, ya kalau mungkin ada yang bingung, Seijuurou menikah dengan Kouki dan ditugaskan oleh perusahaannya untuk menangani perusahaan mereka yang buka cabang di China. Sayangnya, pesawat yang ditumpangi Seijuurou mengalami kecelakaan. Seijuurou selamat dan terdampar di daerah Fukuoka. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Satsuki, Ryouta dan Daiki yang kemudian menolongnya.

Kouki saat kejadian itu terjadi sedang hamil tapi ia belum sempat memberitahukannya pada Seijuurou. Rencananya ia akan memberi tahu Seijuurou sekembalinya Seijuurou ke Jepang. Namun ternyata kecelakaan itu pun terjadi. Kouki depresi dan memilih hidup menyendiri sampai akhirnya Tsukasa lahir dan berusia seperti diceritakan dalam fic ini. Begitulah! Hehehe.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat Riri-san yang sudah membuat challenge ini, semoga tidak menjadi masalah, maaf saya telat, saya hanya ingin meramaikan challenge ini #smile. Terima kasih juga buat my twins, Lovely Orihime yang mau mengoreksi plot yang saya buat dan menyemangati saya. Terima kasih juga buat Anne Garbo, Rara, Chou, Yui, Megu dan teman-teman CAFEIN lainnya yang sudah saya kepoin soal Mpreg dan omegaverse. Maafkan saya yang labil ini, yang punya banyak ide tapi hobinya procrast. #ditendang

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. (^_^)/

Rexa, _signing out…._


End file.
